Cheerleader
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Kaylee's not an idiot. She's actually anything but. Unfortunately, the Dino Thunder team doesn't seem to think so. How do they react when Kaylee can help Kira with homework that even the all knowing Hayley can't seem to figure out?


**A/N:** After yesterday's oneshot, I decided to write another one centered around Kaylee's intellegence. Now I know that Kaylee's anything but stupid, but I don't know how many of you guys do, and after mentioning that she finshed a history essay in one class alone, Dr. O's worksheets for the day, and getting a head start on the next's day's lesson, and taking notes for Kira in math, all while doing the work and understanding it completely when she just started a new unit, I wanted to show you guys directly that she's anything but a fool. So here it is.

Read and Review!

**Disclaimer**: DO NOT OWN! I only own Kaylee Hanson.

* * *

Kaylee wasn't an idiot. In fact, she was anything but. She had always passed her classes with good grades, if she wasn't one of the top students in her class. Her homework was always done on time and she never did anything but her best. She had no idea why people thought she was an idiot, but she did know where those assumptions were coming from.

Her hair was the first reason. Her blonde hair was not helping her case when it came to intelligence. She hated the _dumb blonde_ jokes that people told her, because half the time it wasn't true. There were, of course, some blonde in the world who weren't up to par with the rest of the class, but that had more to do with coincidence. After all, hair color was determined by genetics. If both your parents had blonde hair, chances were great that you were going to have blonde hair as well.

Mrs. Hanson was a blonde, and she was in no way an idiot. As a matter of fact, she was probably one of the smartest people Kaylee knew. Whenever Kaylee was stuck on her homework, she would always ask her mother for help. It was one of the things she missed about her parents.

Tori was also blonde, that much was obvious. Most of the guys at the beach had her labelled as the beach bunny whenever she set foot on the sandy shore. But that didn't mean her IQ was lower than average. If anything, Tori was up there with Cam when it came to intelligence, she just had a different way of showing it.

Another reason other people could have thought Kaylee was stupid was because of her childish behaviour, but that could be explained easily. Kaylee, unlike most people her age, enjoyed life to the fullest and she loved looking at it as an adventure. She wanted to have fun in everything she did, and found that seeing thing from an adult's eye was too boring. After all, and adult was usually focused on depressive matters. Work, business, taking care of the family, responsibility and other things Kaylee saw as lame.

If Kaylee stuck with a child's point of view, work wasn't work, it was playtime. Work was when you got to feel important, for doing absolutely nothing. It was like a game of dress up, but adults took it way to seriously. Kaylee would rather find a way to make the most dreadful task amusing, and figured the best way to do that, was the keep her childish attitude. And so far, so good.

Finally, another reason people probably thought she was an idiot for was her vocabulary. She didn't use sophisticate words like the rest of the overachievers. She found it completely pointless. She would much rather stick to terms the general public understood (Kaylee speak was a different story). Therefore, she didn't bother herself to learn many of the bigger words. So, though she may have known what the words meant, she didn't know it was that specific word that accompanied that definition.

Those three assumptions could lead someone to believe Kaylee was an idiot, or at least not as quick a learner as the rest of the class, but Kaylee was still surprised to know that after years of knowing her, people still didn't understand that she was actually a very bright individual. All her friends knew she got good grades in school but every year they were surprised when she did. There was only one way she could settle the rumour once and for all, and that was to show the world, she meant business.

... Or at least prove it to Conner, Ethan, Dr. O, Hayley and Kira.

"You know, I can probably help you with that," Kaylee said softly, looking over to where Hayley was trying to help Kira with biology homework.

"Sorry, Kayl, but I don't think this is your strong point," Kira smiled softly. "It's pretty tough stuff. Dr. O couldn't even figure this out, and Hayley's struggling."

"I'm not struggling," Hayley frowned. "I just can't figure it out."

"That's called struggling," Kaylee laughed as she took the biology book from Hayley and read over the question that had the braniac, the doctor and the pterodactyl stuck. "Oh, that's easy, they were switched at birth."

Kaylee put the book back down and took her spot in her green chair, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked out to the Rangers and Hayley, who were all giving her surprised looks.

"Kaylee... that can't be right," Conner frowned. He looked over at Hayley, who was reading the question over again.

Hayley was nodded slowly as her brain processed the answer and tried matching it to the question. After a moment, she realised Kaylee was, in fact, right.

"She is," Hayley breathed, getting over the shock of being outsmarted by Kaylee. She always knew the blonde had potential, she just didn't believe it was that much. "She's right... the babies were switched at birth."

"How did you do that?" Kira asked, you didn't take biology this year.

"Yeah, but I do know a thing or two about a thing or two," Kaylee smirked, pulled out a piece of paper from the desk and grabbing Kira's pen.

"Sounds more like she knows a million things about a thing or two," Ethan whispered to Conner.

"I heard that," Kaylee called to the boys, glaring in their direction before marking something down on the paper. "Kira, you following?"

Kira nodded, leaning over to get a good look at Kaylee's paper, in hopes she could understand as well.

"Okay, so the first set of parents have been confirmed to having the following blood type: Dad has 'A' positive, while mom has 'B' negative. When they got their child abck after giving birth, they got a baby boy, with the blood type of 'B' negative," Kaylee explained, writing down the information as she went on.

"Okay..." Kira said, showing Kaylee that she was following.

"Now, the second set of parents have two different blood types: Dad has 'AB' negative, and mom has 'O' negative... you know, she could give blood, it could help a lot of people..."

"Kaylee, focus," Kira groaned, gently tapping Kaylee on the back of the head to keep her on track.

"What, just saying..." Kaylee frowned, rubbing her head. "Anyways, 'AB' dad and 'O' mom had a baby as well, a baby girl with an 'O' positive blood type. Now, when they got their baby, the mom was sure the hospital had made a mistake, because she thought she had given birth to a baby boy. Is she right?"

"I don't know, that's why I asked for help," Kira reminded the blonde.

Kaylee looked up at Kira, giving her a strange look as she did.

"I told you the answer already," Kaylee groaned. "The kids were switched. If two parents have a negative blood type, they can't give birth to a child with a positive blood type..."

"What about mutations?" Kira asked. "That could happen."

"You're not supposed to include the possibility of mutation of this question," Kaylee frowned, growing a little impatient. "And either way, a parent with a blood type of 'AB' can only have a child with either 'A' or 'B' blood, because both are dominant. For the child to have an 'O', they would have to receive both recessive genes from both parents. In this case, the father does not have one, and can't give it."

"Okay, so the girl isn't theirs?" Kira asked.

"Exactly," Kaylee was happy Kira was finally understanding, and one glance at the boys shocked faces made her smile. "And the boy that the first family has is possible, because he has a blood type of 'B' and is also a negative..."

"But how could the first set of parents have a kid with 'O', if neither of them have it?"

"They could have a hidden recessive gene that they each gave to their child," Kaylee explained. "So, the kids were switched at birth."

"I think I get it..." Kira smiled, taking her homework back and writing out the answer. "Thanks, Kayl."

"No problem," Kaylee said, leaning back on her chair and putting her feet up on the desk.

"No," Conner yelled out suddenly, slamming his fist down on the desk as he looked down at the blonde before him. "You're not supposed to be the genius! You can't be smart... it's just..."

"Just what?" Kaylee asked, taking offense at what the soccer star was getting at.

"You look like the cheerleaders at school, Kayl," Conner told her. "Blonde, tiny, in shape... you can't have brains if you look like that!"

"So, are you saying I'm supposed to be an idiot because of my blonde hair and cheerleader appearance? Need I remind you that I am in no way associated with the girls from the cheer club?" Kaylee frowned.

"I'm saying it scares me when someone like... that... is that smart," Conner said.

"So, you want me to be an idiot?" Kaylee asked.

"Yeah!"

"You want me to fail in school?"

"Okay, maybe not fail, but bad grades... it's what's expected!"

"You want me to sit around all day, crying because I broke a nail and gossiping about news that doesn't matter?"

"Kinda..." Conner muttered.

"Okay," Kaylee grabbed her bag and stood up. "Then I guess the history project is all yours. Just don't forget to put my name on it when you're done."

Conner watched her leave, before realising what his words meant, and immediately regretted it.

"No wait, Kayl! I didn't mean that!" Conner called, running after her and grabbing her arm before she left. "I mean... you know... judging by your appearance, and the way you act all the time... you being smart is just... scary."

"I know, I've been told that my whole life," Kaylee smirked, reaching over to Conner's shirt pocket and stealing one of his chocolate bars. "Tori had a boyfriend two years ago, Jordan; he called me an airheaded cheerstinker all the time."

"What Conner's trying to say, is that you don't look the part," Hayley smiled, walking up next to the soccer star. "But I'm glad you don't. It's about time someone ends the _dumb blonde_ stereotypes."

"Thank you, Hayley," Kaylee nodded. As she broke off a piece of her chocolate bar, Tori and Dustin walked into the Ranger base, ready to pick Kaylee up to take her home.

"C'mon, munchkin!" Tori called, waving her sister over. "Pizza for dinner tonight!"

"Awesome!" Kaylee smiled, running over to her sister and boyfriend. She gave Dustin a piece of her chocolate, earning herself a kiss on the cheek from him. She decided not to leave Tori out, and offered her a piece as well. As Tori took it, Kaylee smirked: "You don't have to kiss me."

"Ah," Tori smiled, taking the piece, and just for fun, she leaned in and tried kissing her sister. Kaylee backed away.

"No! I'm serious! No touchy!" Kaylee said, pushing her sister away.

"Aw, just one," Tori teased, finally getting her sister's cheek. Kaylee groaned as she wiped it away with her sleeve.

"Ew, sister germs," she mumbled, staring at her sleeve like it was infected.

"Hey, well now you wiped it off!" Tori frowned. As she leaned in for another kiss on the cheek, Kaylee ran for the door. Tori laughed as she watched her sister leave. "That always did scare her."

"Hey, Tor," Conner called before Tori and Dustin walked off. "Did you know Kaylee's a freaking genius?"

"Oh, yeah, who do you think gets her mid-term report card?" Tori laughed. "This semester, it was straight 'A's for every class. I was so proud; I got her a model toy."

"Lion one, right?" Dr. O laughed. "She brings it to class every day."

"Yep, helps her focus," Tori smiled. "She's a weird one, but she gets the job done."

"Speaking of weird..." Kira started. "Yesterday we left Kaylee alone at school, and it was a disaster."

"Four phone calls, guys," Tori groaned. "FOUR!"

"Yeah, therapy, we heard," Kira giggled.

"Never do that again," Tori warned them. "I've seen the results..."

"Which is what I was getting at," Kira said. "Kaylee mentioned literally turning her house upside down. Did she mean all the furniture inside the house... or the house itself."

Tori turned to Dustin, and the two looked at each other briefly before looking at Kira.

"The house itself," they told her, keeping a straight face. Kira's eyes widened as she, and the others, took in the news.

"How...?"

"That is a story for another day," Dustin laughed. "But now we gotta go, because Kaylee's alone in the car, and the horn makes funny noises!"

Tori and Dustin said goodbye to their dino friends before leaving them in thought. Kaylee had told them she was younger when she turned the house upside down, so they were left to wonder...

How on earth was it possible?

"I think it's gotta do with that secret smart gene she has," Conner spoke up. "Who knows, she's probably the next Albert Einstein in disguise."

"And we doubted her intelligence..." Kira breathed, her eyes wide in shock as the words _'uh oh'_ flashed through her head.


End file.
